1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic parcel compartment system with a user interface, whereby the user interface is capable of acquiring information from users of the electronic parcel compartment system, and to a method for operating an electronic parcel compartment system.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
An electronic parcel compartment system is known from FR 2 563 987, the electronic parcel compartment system of which performs an identification and an authorization of suppliers who place goods into the compartment as well as of customers who pick up goods from the compartment by identifying themselves with a card and inputting a secret number into an operating terminal that serves to check the identity of the card holder.
DE 100 00 830 A1 describes a locker installation having a computer that controls the electronic locking system of the locker installation and that administers the authorizations to access the locker installation. A deliverer who identifies himself by means of an electronic key system can select a suitable compartment and can have it opened after entering the customer number of the person who is going to pick up the delivery, said number serving the deliverer as the address. After the compartment is filled, it is closed and can no longer be opened by the deliverer. A person picking up the delivery likewise identifies himself by means of an electronic key system based on his customer number and gains access to the compartments containing parcels addressed to him. The person picking up deliveries has the possibility to place return shipments into the compartment.
WO 01/31593 A1 describes an electronic delivery system in which, via a network, products ordered from a merchant are placed into a locker installation by a shipping company and they are retrieved from this locker by the customer. The user of the locker installation identifies himself by an access key, thereby gaining access to the functions of the locker installation. The delivery system can be operated in such a way that the seller, the customers, and the shipping company are designated as a single group so that functions can be accessed by multiple groups.